Starting Something
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: Cooper shouldn't be getting involved with another seventeen year old, but Peyton is making it difficult.
1. Nice To Meet You Anyway

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Tree Hill

**Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You Anyway**

Out of all the stupid things he's ever done, sleeping with Rachel was high up on the stupid scale. Deb could barely look at him without wanting to smack him and she really couldn't blame her. Yeah, Cooper you did it again.

"Had a rough night?"

"You could say that," he chuckled half heartedly, "how are you doing Peyton."

Taking it as an invitation to sit down, she took a seat in the empty chair. "Better than you supposedly," not really ready to air her unfortunate dirty laundry to the seemingly overburdened man. This was a shadow of the Uncle Cooper she knew, and he probably wanted to stay clear of any teen drama at the moment. "A 17-year-old girl is probably the last person you want to be around, but you can off load your drama if you want."

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She was right, he really didn't want to be around any 17-year-old girls, namely Rachel, for a while, but he honestly didn't have anything against Peyton. In fact he had to admit, talking and dancing with her at the engagement party had been refreshing after Rachel's drama.

"You know it's okay to turn down the offer, I won't break." It was obviously a stupid thing to offer but, she figured if she listened to someone else's problems hers won't seem so big.

"Thanks for offering," was all he could manage, before falling into silence. He couldn't say it was uncomfortable, because Peyton, just like him seemed to just want silent company.

"She's pretty manipulative," she offered braking the long silence. Last thing he probably wanted to be reminded of but, him beating himself up about the manipulative red head wasn't fair. Besides, helping someone with there problems would probably help her karma. "She once got me drunk and put in the same room with Lucas hoping something will happen… and this doesn't make you feel any better does it?"

"Not really no," he admitted, because it just wounded his male pride more, knowing he was manipulated by a 17 year old.

"Staying for a while?" a change of subject was usually something that save uncomfortable situations, so no-one could blame her for using it right?

"Not initially but with Deb … I guess I'll be here a while," he had to internally cringe at his admission. This was a 17 year old girl, more importantly, his sister's problem wasn't meant to be public knowledge, and here he was unloading the information freely on Peyton.

She could almost see him cringe, "She's been struggling for a while, and Dan just doesn't make it easy," her green eyes looking at him, hoping it was enough. "But I'm sure with your help, she'll get back on track."

"Hope so."

The conversation from there flowed from being slightly stilted to being easy and comfortable. They both avoided the hot button topic, namely Rachel and Brooke, and kept to neutral topics like racing, music, coping mechanisms, the newly engaged couple and such. Which lead her to say. "You know I think we are both in need of musical therapy."

"Music therapy?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Don't scoff Mr. Lee, music can be just as therapeutic as racing cars."

"I guess I'll just take you're word for it then," not agreeing with her, because to be honest there was nothing more therapeutic than driving round a track at 180mph.

She could still see scepticism in his light blue eyes, "come on," grabbing his hand, to pull him to his feet.

"What?"

"You can't be all sceptical if you haven't even made an attempt at trying it, so you, Lee, are getting music therapy complements of me. Get up."

"Are you always this bossy?" raising an eyebrow at the suddenly bubbly blonde.

"Only when I have something to prove," pulling him out of Karen Café.

***

After more than four hours of Peyton's Music Therapy, he had to admit that she was on to something. Music did offer a certain, escape from problems. But he was still honestly holding onto racing as the ultimate release.

"So Mr. Lee are you sufficiently convinced?" she asked.

It should have made him uncomfortable to be alone with her in her room, but somehow he wasn't, because it was innocent. Music and art. "You just maybe onto something Sawyer."

"Guys just can't fully admit when a girls right," handing him a sketch she'd just completed, "but, for going a long with my idea, you get a present."

"A present?" unsure of accepting the offered sketch.

Rolling her eyes she smile, "it's a sketch Cooper it won't bite."

It was true. So accepting the sketch he looked it over. It was just like the others covering her wall, in black and white. It was him with a contented smile that he only got from driving. The caption, read _Music._ "This is…good Sawyer," wondering if he really had smiled like that during the four hours.

"I know," she feigned conceit before breaking into a bright genuine smile, "thanks." liking the fact she could capture that sparkle in his eyes. He was handsome, but without him baring so many problem, he looked even more gorgeous.

***

Even though it was late and he should have been gone 3 hours ago, but somehow Peyton conversation and simple invitation had made him stay for a simple dinner. And the longer he stayed around her, the more he noticed. Like the way her olive green eyes sparkled almost permanently, cheeks tinted pink after she laughed. She was gorgeous, and that was bad, because she _17_.

Peyton couldn't help notice that on the walk back to his car, Cooper had mentioned her age more than five times. Making her truly wonder if he was uncomfortable around her. "Okay you can stop doing that now."

"What?"

"Mentioning my age every three seconds like punctuation," she stated in her usual direct manner. "I am 17, but I am not Rachel."

"I didn't say you are-"

"-Rachel is a manipulative bitch who'll do anything to get what she wants, which includes older guys," Peyton pointed out, "I had fun with you Coop, but I'm not trying to get with you so, you can relax on the turrets."

The truth was he wasn't reminding her of her age, it was a reminder to himself. She was gorgeous, leggy, funny, intriguing, and unattainable. What the heck was up with him, didn't Rachel teach him anything? But, the problem was Peyton was nothing like Rachel, and this fascination he had was not going anywhere. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, just quit doing it." she smiled, "so I'll see you around."

He screwed that one up, but it was for the best.

**_TBC_**


	2. Amazing

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Tree Hill**

_A/N: thanks for the one who read, and gosal11444 for the review._

**Chapter 2: Amazing**

After helping Cooper with a passed out Deb, and get backhanded in the jaw for her efforts, Peyton found herself sitting in the Scott living room with Cooper gently placing an ice pack on her cheek to ease the sting and swelling.

"Sorry for the battle scar," he murmured gently, focusing solely on her cheek to avoid her lips. Because, damn, he'd been thinking about kissing her since the bar.

The proximity wasn't doing her any good, because yeah Cooper was insanely attractive and smelled even better. "A bruised cheek is hardly a battle scar, but thanks for the badass endorsement."

"Wanna tell me what you were doing at a run down bar," he asked to avoid a silence, he was sure would lead to him doing something stupid like kissing her. The whole 17 mantra wasn't working any more, because all he could see was big olive eyes, and endless legs. Wearing a skirt that short with those legs was seriously unfair to the male populace.

She smirked, "trying to find a solution to my problems at the bottom of a Heineken," which got her a raised eyebrow, "not the smartest idea. Thanks for saving me from grabby hands back there."

"Let's just say you owe me."

"Whatever happened to knight in shining armour and chivalry?"

"They died," he deadpanned.

She couldn't help but laugh at that, which made him join in as well. Feeling as comfortable as they were with each other wasn't right, but neither of them wanted to leave. "So what do I owe you , Coop?"

"Tomorrow bright and early we're taking a road trip," walking away from her so he couldn't see the beautiful mirth shining in her eyes from her hearty laughter.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "how early are we talking about, because you should know I'm not exactly a morning person," following him to the kitchen and taking a seat at the island, watching him prepare coffee.

"9 a.m."

"Dude, it's Saturday."

"You owe me."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "but just so you know you'll be dealing with a bitchy and grouchy Peyton for at least two hours. Goodnight."

"Stay," he said before he could stop the words leaving his mouth. And judging from the way she halted in her tracks, she was just as shocked at the outburst.

"What?"

"It's late and you were drinking,"

"I'm barely tipsy, I'm walking and this Tree Hill Coop not New York. I'll be fine."

"Still. I won't feel comfortable with letting a pretty girl walk home alone this late at night," he argued, "there's a lot of room."

It was kind of hot, him being so protective, but then again he was just being the responsible adult, so it didn't mean anything. "You just want to be the wake up call," she teased, with a smile conceding. "So where do I sleep?"

Okay, as much as she said it innocently, Cooper run through all possible scenarios of the statement before going with the sane option, "Nate's room."

"'Night Coop," making her way up the stairs, already filling with dread. Nathan's room was about the last place she wanted to be.

***

When morning rolled in, Peyton had barely slept the guilt of all those months ago just wouldn't let her go. Closing her eyes, just made that night replay like a bad dream, every detail clear. During breakfast when Cooper made a comment about a hangover, she went with it because it was easier to admit than the truth. She even managed to place a convincing smile on her face, as they drove over to her house so she could change clothes.

As much as she tried to hide it, there was definitely something going on with Peyton. And just like she said, she'd been barely tipsy, so there was no way she could have suffered a hangover. However, he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. His breath caught for a moment, as he caught sight of her, in her figure hugging jeans that hung low on her hips, coupled with a black wife beater that exposed the slightest bit of that toned belly and dark purple form fitting hooded sweater. Aviators concealed her green eyes and converse sneakers adorned her feet. A bag slung on her shoulder.

"So you doing to tell me where we are going, Hasslehoff?" she referred to the black car that reminded her of the KITT car.

"Okay, I resent that. Hasslehoff?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

She smirked, "that's what you get for waking me up at 9 a.m on a Saturday morning. And in my defence, I did warn you."

"So I'm going to be dealing with Ms. Sarcasm the whole trip?"

"Just until I fully wake up," she assured him already digging in her bag for an appropriate CD. "But, if you insist on hogging the radio then you'll be dealing with Peyton Marie Sawyer, aka, PMS the whole day."

He just laughed, she was definitely something else. "What type of emo rock are we listening to today?"

"That," smacking him playfully on the arm, "is for the underhanded comment. But just so you know, this is mostly classic rock, so relax."

Donning his own sunglasses, "So who's no the play list?"

"Bon Jovi, Foreigner, The Kinks, AC/DC, Credence Clearwater Revival-"

"-so what does the rest consist of?" he asked, kind of intimidated only knowing two of the three bands she'd mentioned.

"Fall Out Boy, Dashboard Confessionals, Jack's Mannequin… Dude you cannot tell me you don't know any of the bands I've mentioned. Did I teach you nothing?" turning to face him.

Glancing at her with the corner of his eyes, "So… Bon Jovi…"

"When we get back, Lee, you are letting me into you're music collection."

"Let me think about that…no."

"This is unfair, you get to whisk me off to god-know-where at 9 a.m on a Saturday, and you shoot me down? So not cool."

"hey you owed me, so you get to do what I say no complaints," he reminded her driving through down town Tree Hill heading for the highway.

Finally working the CD player, she pressed play and AC/DC's back in black came filtering through the speakers. It was most rewarding watching Cooper tap the beats on the steering wheel. Her work was done, the first song was always the deal breaker.

For the first time, she hadn't fallen asleep on a road trip. Probably because of the good music and conversation. It was an unwritten rule that the driver had full control of the radio, but she was immensely grateful that he let her reign on the radio. Even more charming, was the questions about songs, and where she'd heard them first and how she'd come to love them. His genuine interest about her and music, made him that much attractive to her than any other guy. The maturity was refreshing, to all the teen drama. And yes, she wasn't oblivious to his age, she just didn't make it the most prominent thing about him. Cooper, the guy, was amazing

It was probably not the smartest idea to bring her on his little road trip, but when he was around Peyton he seemed to lose his head and some of his usual inhibitions, most importantly the no-dating-high school girls policy. He couldn't stay away even if he wanted to and that was a scary, but welcomed thought. Her passion for music, shining brightly in her eyes each time a song came through the radio. Her stories about, when she first heard the song, and why she liked it was something even more impressive. It felt like a life time ago, that he looked at her as her age, rather than Peyton, but now yeah she was 17, but she was most importantly Peyton. And he meant that beyond, the wild curls, big olive eyes and killer legs. Peyton, was intellect, passion, confidence, laughter, wit and a whole lot more he was yet to find out. She was not something he could have, but damn it he just could stay away.

***

"A race track?" she commented, as she stepped out of the car after him. It would be a lie, if she said she didn't have a small hunch where their road trip would end.

He shrugged, "You have music I have racing," offering his arm, "come on."

Not missing a beat, she tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, and let him lead the way. She had, of course, expected that he'd push her to one of the crew members, but he stuck by her side giving her a grand tour of the race track, trophy room, and pit. He also was the one to give her the lesson in racing, as well as history of racing. But just like there was passion in his eyes as he talked about the sport and cars, there was also the slightest hint of sadness in his pale blue orbs.

It only hit her during lunch, that it was possibly the same track that Nathan decided to play deranged daredevil and crash into a wall. She also remembered that she was the one Nathan had asked to sneak Cooper into his room for a visit, since Dan wouldn't have it. His head had been hung and shoulders slumped, when she'd found him. Throughout lunch she'd avoided the topic, and stuck to the ones he brought up. But as they took a walk round the track she could no longer stay silent, "it's wasn't your fault, Coop."

He remained silent for a long time, making Peyton wonder about the appropriateness of the statement. But after a long silence, he spoke. "I think back and wonder how I could let a borderline depressed kid get into a car."

"Nate was going through a rough patch and you were trying to help," she shrugged. "You just chose the wrong medium of therapy. With me, when I need to escape a problem or just get through it, I have music and art. With you its drinking," she lightened the mood a bit making him smile half heartedly, "and racing. And for Nate it will always be basketball. You just tried helping him with your type of therapeutic release, and it didn't affect him the way it does you."

When he didn't meet her eye. "Nate wouldn't want you to give up on something you love."

All he got was a half hearted smile, which she took as a hint to drop the subject. But not able to remain quiet to long she changed the subject, which he was more than glad to accept. The stubbornness Nathan had, definitely didn't come from only the Scott side, their was a hint from the Lee side.

***

After a lot of hinting, Cooper finally gave and allowed her to race, Daytona joining them in the mix. Unlike the last time he raced, it was nothing but taunting for the two girls. And for the first time he remember why he loved racing.

On the trip back to Tree Hill, half the trip was spent trading taunts and exciting bits of the day. Her laughter was another thing he just couldn't get over, not only because of the hearty, genuine happy sound of it, but because he was responsible in part for it. Once the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion and excitement of the day caught up with her, she fell asleep with the slightest of smiles on her face. Her Aviators covered her shut eyes and car seat was slight reclined, making him steal glances every now and then.

He woke her up once they entered downtown Tree Hill once again, and she blushed in the prettiest way he'd ever seen, before apologizing for falling asleep. There was no denying it he was hooked on Peyton Sawyer, and the rapid increase of his pulse at the kiss on his cheek when she left the car, just cemented that fact. In one word that girl was simply… Amazing

**TBC**

**_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._**


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own One Tree Hill

_A/N: thanks, for the one who read, and special thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 3: Crush**

To say she had the day from hell would be an understatement, not only did she get felt up by Damien West, fought with Brooke and Nathan, it was raining, her cell batt was low, her dear Comet stalled on her, and on a road less travelled by the Tree Hill resident. So now she was soaked, pissed and stranded. Oh yeah, she'd also stayed in her cheer uniform and was cold.

"Need a ride?" A car pulled up, and honestly as much as she needed help the last thing she needed was a pervert to add to her bad day.

Rolling her eyes, she was ready to let him have it, but held her tongue when she saw that it was Cooper. And now she was wondering whether to smile or be angry at the gorgeous smirk tugging at his lips. "I can't believe I'm playing damsel in distress to you again."

"Maybe I just like rescuing you," he retorted without skipping a beat. "You want to get in or play Ms. Independent all night?"

He, of course, knew that she wouldn't turn down a ride, which made her roll her eyes, but take his offer. As soon as she was in the safety of his car, and had all her belongings with her, he called AA and waited until they got there before driving her home.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, not quite thinking it through. "I mean the least I can offer you is coffee."

All the warning bells were blaring in his head that entering the house with Peyton was not a good idea. He'd honestly thought staying away from her would get rid of his attraction to her, but now that he was around her again dear lord it was like a magnet. "I've got no place to be," was all he said as they both rushed to get shelter.

"You better make a damn good coffee blondie, 'cause I didn't get wet for nothing," shrugging off his coat.

She raised an eyebrow, "quit being such a baby, you've barely got a drop on you," taking off her own soaked hoodie.

He knew he was staring but, Peyton wet had to be the sexiest thing on the planet. Wet tendrils of hair sticking to her forehead, drenched cheer uniform stick to her form like a second skin. And the legs slick with water, he could barely tear his eyes away.

"Let me just get changed, I'll be right back."

As soon as she disappeared up the stairs, his first instinct was to run. Cowardly he knew, but whatever was happening would only get worse with proximity. However, he remained rooted. Cooper Lee had a crush on a 17-year-old girl. A laugh escaped him at the absurdity of it all, he never thought he'd see the day.

"Want to share the joke?" Peyton asked when she descended the stairs to find Cooper laughing. A smile tugged at her, lips because, it was a pretty sight.

"Sorry Sawyer moment passed," he held on to his wit to keep his head.

She was curious to what could make that light shine those blue eyes, but let it slide, putting it away with all the other explainable things that pertained to the man. It was crazy that after such a long time, her first crush would be her ex-boyfriend's uncle. But she consoled herself with the fact that, it was innocent because she could never act on it and as for Cooper, he definitely wouldn't break his own rules and date a high school girl. However, that didn't matter because just hanging out with him was refreshing in the sense that he had a depth to him that she'd never noticed.

He should have left after one cup of coffee but, the conversation just kept him captivated. The self deprecating and humorous way she narrated all the ways her day had been turned upside down. He especially loved the part about her kneeing a jock in the groin for touch her ass.

When she got to the arguments with Brooke and Nathan he saw sadness in her eyes, that made him reach across the table and squeeze her hand in comfort. He may not know the details of the arguments, and as much as she tried to dismiss it as regular run of the mill teen drama, he knew it was more than that. Because anything that brought such sadness to such a strong girl, had to be big. Another thing that surprised him, that wasn't usual in teens, was the fact that she asked about him and how he was handling things with Deb, instead of dwelling solely on herself.

"…now that you have convince Deb to go to rehab, what's the plan?" she asked, at the bittersweet news. Sweet because Deb allowed herself to be helped, and bitter because well… there was the chance Cooper would be leaving now that Deb was getting help. "You staying in Tree Hill?"

He didn't know why he felt like the conversation had taken a sombre turn. At first it had been a pretty good choice and idea, "I'm joining the tour for the rest of the season, which will probably end about the time Deb get out."

"You're racing again? Coop that's great," her happiness genuine. She knew how much he loved racing and how hard it probably was to leave it behind. Even if it meant he had to leave, she was happy for him.

It was kind of disappointing to see the genuine happiness for him, but then again it was wonderful knowing he could share it with her and she was happy for him. He gladly accepted the short hug she offered him in congratulation. "you'd almost think that you're the one hitting the road."

"I know. It's just… I'm happy for you," she admitted, "we should celebrate."

"I haven't won a race yet."

"Doesn't matter. The fact that your going back, is enough reason for celebration," she argued. "Quit down playing it."

"So how are we celebrating?"

"Depends… when do you leave?"

"Monday."

She struggled to keep the happy smile at the news. He was leaving so soon? "Well then, you can't miss Tric tomorrow."

"Sure, why not," was all he could say, because he hadn't quite planned to go but now that he go a personal invite for the event organizer how could he not go.

***

As much as Brooke wanted to just ignore her, Peyton was determined to fix things. It was kind of ridiculous that the same boy seemed to cause yet another rift between them. "Brooke," she began but the brunette kept walking ignoring her, forcing Peyton to reach out and physically stop, "would you just listen to me?"

"Why so you can lie to my face?" Brooke whipped round, brown eyes blazing with fury.

"I didn't lie," it was true she hadn't lied, but kept things from Brooke because, well…anything Lucas related seemed to always bring problems to their friendship, especially the romantic kind.

"What you did was a lie of omission which is way worse."

"Brooke, I only kept it from you because you were finally happy with someone else and it would just mess that up."

"Or you kept it because you're a spiteful bitch," Brooke roared, "he told you he loved me, and you didn't think to mention it?"

Peyton sighed, "I should have told you, I know, but Brooke how many times has he broken your heart? How many times have you cried over him?" finally seeing Brooke relenting she went on, "B. Davis, you finally have a guy who is insanely, crazy about you and only you. I just didn't want to see you make a mistake."

"Don't you think it's my mistake to make Peyton!"

"Yes, but you're my B. Davis and I don't want you hurt. David adores you so much it's insane. Luke… he changes his mind more times than most," stepping closer, seeing her friend welcoming her words. "He's a great guy when he's your friend but, anything romantic B. he always lets you down."

Brooke knew Peyton was right, but she still didn't understand. "It would have just been great for my best friend to let me know, you know."

"Brooke… god, you don't know how much I regret keeping it from you," trying her best to keep back tears, "could we be okay if I promise not to keep things from you."

"It's so damn hard to stay mad at you P. Sawyer."

"And it's torture when you're mad at me B."

"I have to help Haley and Nate with moving into Deb's, want to come along?" Brooke asked, breaking from the hug.

Sure, things were back to normal with her and Brooke, but her and Nathan were another complicated story she wasn't ready to deal with yet. "Actually, I have to finish setting up for tonight…how about we met at my place to get ready for Tric together?"

"Okay," Brooke agreed knowing, her friend was still avoiding Nathan after the blow out yesterday.

***

Like arranged earlier, Brooke and Peyton both got ready at Peyton's before heading to Tric. Peyton managed to deflect any question her friend had about why she was so dressed up. It would be difficult to explain, that her get up was to impress and uninterested Cooper. She could almost picture Brooke laughing at her for her stupidity.

She was searching him out the whole night and was a little disappointed he hadn't shown yet. The performance was over, and still no sign of Cooper. Had she really expected a guy like him to show up at such an event? The guy probably had a lot to take care of, seeing as he was leaving day after tomorrow, and the last thing that he needed to honour was a high school girl's request. To top of her evening, Nathan only acknowledgement of her was a forced smile and stiff nod. Yeah, their issue was far from resolved.

"Did I miss anything?" Cooper asked in her ear, so she could hear him over the music. It hadn't been hard to spot her, especially tonight went she looked extra sexy. On any girl, the outfit would be too simple but on her it was the perfect mixture of simplicity and sensuality. And unlike the rest of the teens trying so hard to be grown up, she kept true to herself.

Her heart was racing, and those were _not _butterflies in her stomach and those were _definitely not _Goosebumps rising on her neck from his breath brushing against her ear. "Only the concert," turning around, she rewarded him with a smirk, "dude where were you?"

"Something came up." Which was a lie. Truth was, he hadn't planned on coming, after a long consideration. But she didn't need to know that.

"The whole point of tonight was the concert," she informed him, "but you can make up for it by buying me a drink."

"Lead the way," he let her take his hand, and drag him toward the bar. The crowd was filtering out and only a few remained, which was just fine with her.

"You're buzzing blondie," seeing the bright smile on her face she just couldn't contain, "it must have been one hell of a performance."

He contained a chuckle as she explained, with such passionate glee about every single detail of the concert. Of actually meeting the artist and getting an autograph. When he first walked in he'd notice her clothing, but now he was solely hooked on her smile and her eyes which were sparkling with intensity she usually had when it came to music. "…I really wanted you to see it though. It would have widened you're musical horizons. It was awesome."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me my taste in music sucks?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, but playful glint in his eyes.

She scoffed, "it could use with some tweaking," which if she was right, was putting it mildly, "but when I'm done with you, you're taste in music will almost be as awesome as mine."

"A little sure of yourself don't you think?"

"Hey I have music and you have cars, deal with it."

He just laughed, she was adorable yet sexy and that was a very unique combination in a woman. And damn, it just made her more alluring. Since things had wound down, she decided a change the music would help and Cooper offering to help her close up when Karen came and called closing time, they had the whole place to themselves. And if Tric had one thing, it was a good sound system.

"Peyt, come on I can't do all the work!" Cooper called out when she remained scanning through CD.

She sniggered, "where's your worth ethic?" in a teasing tone, "besides all you have to do is help me lock up, the Tric staff handled the rest."

Truth was, he was curious to what the blonde was planning, and was a bit nervous to be around her. This crush was going to be the death of him.

Satisfied with her choice she pressed play, and pulled him to the dance floor despite his reluctance. "Dancing?"

"Are you shy Cooper?" she teased, dancing a little, "we both know you can move."

Despite himself, he danced. They both danced and laughed. He didn't know the song, and for the first time Peyton didn't tell him, she just told him to enjoy and feel the music. And he let go and just dance to the fast paced rock song that wasn't her usual classic choice. Only when the song fade out, did she finally reveal that it was _Fall Out Boy _and the song was _Dance, Dance. _

The next track was slower, and had both their hearts beating faster. All Peyton could think about was how good he smelled and the happy sparkle in his eye, being close to him would turn her into jello. And Cooper, well holding _this_ girl in his arms, with the thoughts running through his head, would be dangerous to his self control.

However, his head was thinking one thing and her mouth was saying another. "You're not shy now, are you Peyton," his voice mocking and confident.

Without a word she stepped closer, and raised an eyebrow. "Was that a dare?"

"Maybe," he played along, winding an arm round her waist and took her hand in his, just like he had at the engagement. Except this was different, the air around them was charged and he was pretty sure he was holding her closer this time.

Peyton scolded herself internally to calm down and quit being such a kid about things. He was just a guy. Okay, that wasn't true because this was Cooper. Hot, funny, witty, intelligent and complicated Cooper. Slipping her hand on his shoulder, they began gently moving to the song. The silence was dangerous because, she was pretty sure her heart was hammering in her chest like crazy. "I heard Nathan and Haley moved in?"

"Yeah," he replied not really wanting to talk, but knowing it was best. Because talking meant no thinking about how good she smelt or how tempting it was to just bend down and kiss her. "Brooke's taking the apartment, she helped them move back in."

Why was conversation so hard to come by. "I'm guessing you and Nathan haven't sorted your problem."

"Honestly, I think it's for the best."

"That two friends are at odds with each other?" confused by her statement, but thankful for something else to concentrate on.

She knew it sounded absurd, "I like being friends with him, but how many exes can you name that are friends?" lame argument but, defensive arguments weren't always the strongest ones.

"You two were, at least until yesterday," he pointed out.

"We still are, it just… when Haley left, and he fell into his depressed Nathan stage, it hurt to see him like that. And we became close friends, but I don't think I have fully forgiven Haley for leaving and coming back hoping things will go back to the way they use to," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole entire truth. "I just don't think we are on the same page anymore. I know it's childish, but I just don't think… if she hurt him again I can't…"

"Watch him fall apart?"

"Yeah."

"As much he went off the deep end the first time, this time _if _it does happen, he wont. This time he's gone into it with not only his heart, but his head and his eyes wide open. That's why they kept it an engagement rather than remarriage. And personally, I think having a friend like you who _says it like it is_, will put my mind at ease," his confession slash two cents in it seeming to reach her. "His ass is too proud to say it, but he needs you."

"So I should bite my tongue and pretend like everything's okay?" which was what she'd been doing, and was sick of.

"No tell him how you feel and be there."

She nodded knowing, Nathan you'd appreciate honestly, than a sugar coated lie. Letting go of a laugh, she spoke with her heart, "I have to say, I'm going to miss your tell it like it is wisdom." Which Peyton terms was "I miss you".

"Don't forget my good looks," his heart doing funny things at her admission. "Everyone knows straight up truth is taken best when it comes from a pretty package."

"Lay on the modesty thick why don't ya," sarcasm in her tone.

"You just hate me cause I'm hot," he informed playful, which sent her into a fit of laughter. And as the son winded down, and their laughter was the only thing he knew for a fact that, this feeling he had for weren't going away anytime soon.

**TBC**

_Reviews would be lovely. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed. Flames … "to each his own"._

BC


End file.
